It's a Wonderful Life Pokemon version
by 3.1415926535897932384626433832
Summary: Ash finally get's to see May again for Christmas for the first time in years. However, when he sees her now with Drew he wishes that he was never born...


Story #5! It's a wonderful life (Advanceshipping)

Me: Yes, I'm posting yet another story! This story will be a christmas two-shot and if you guys have watch It's a Wonderful Life than you should know where this is heading. Anyways, it takes place 3 years after Ash and May split up in Kanto.

Giratina: He's obsessed with fanfiction!

Me: Hey!

Giratina: What, it's true!

Giratina: Oh and I invited your little brother to join the introduction! :)

Me: WHAT!

Johnathan: Hehe! Now we can both annoy you!.

Giratina: Anyways...

Giratina and Johnathan : On with the story!

Me: Hey! That's my line. I'll get revenge later...

Disclaimer: 3.1415926535897932384626433832 does not own pokemon or It's a Wonderful Life

**Begin twoshot**

Ash was excited rushing around his house. It was finally Christmas time and he also was finally going to see May. After 2 years he had grown and was as tall as his mom and he know knew what his feelings for May were. He sat down and began to gorge himself with food. (He's still Ash XD)

Suddenly the doorbell rang and before his Mom could answer it Ash rushed towards the door quickly pulled it open. In front of him he saw May smiling happily as always.

"May! It's so great to see you again!" Ash said smiling warmly as he brought her into a hug.

"Same with you Ash" May said.

Behind them another figure appeared and walked towards them as they broke apart their hug.

"Drew! What took you so long?" May asked.

"Drew?" Ash said confused.

"Yes Ash, you see he has been my boyfriend for 3 months now" May said.

"Oh" Ash said his excitement nearly gone.

"Hello Ash" Drew said smirking as Ash didn't look so happy now.

"Hi Drew" Ash said sadly. May noticed this and wondered what was up, but decided not to pursue the matter and they walked into the house.

"Hello May it's nice to see you again" Delia, Ash's mom said going over to greet the two.

"And this is your boyfriend Drew, that you told me about" she said.

"Yes, ma'am that is me" Drew said.

They all sat down at the table and began to eat. Ash was feeling awful however and barely ate. He just looked over at May and Drew who were holding hands and talking. He then excused himself early much to everyone but Drew's confusion and he went to bed to try to get an early sleep.

"It's times like these I with I was never born" Ash said to himself sadly as he thought about all the times he and May had spent together. 'It's too late. Now she will be with Drew forever' Ash thought sadly. Before long he fell asleep dreading when he would have to wake up again and see May and Drew together again.

When he woke up he was in the middle of a black space with no one in sight.

"Hello! Anyone" Ash called out only to hear echoes of his own voice.

"Where am I?" Ash asked himself.

"You are in an empty space" A voice called soon revealing himself to be a tall man with brown hair and was wearing jeans and a sweater.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I am, John, your guardian angel" John responded to him.

"Why are you here" Ash said slowly backing away from the man who he was convinced was insane.

"Relax, I'm only here to show you what life would be like if you were never born" He said trying to calm Ash.

"Why do you have to do that?" Ash thought out loud.

"You wished you were never born so I need to show you what would have happened in order to get my wings" He explained.

"Wings?" Ash asked even more confused.

"That's right" He said.

"Okay" Ash said starting to believe the strange man.

"Whats going to happen then" Ash asked.

"We are going to see Pikachu first" He responded. The room then cleared and he saw Pikachu who was in the middle of the forest. He looked to be much skinnier and weaker than before.

"Oh my gosh! Pikachu are you okay" Ash said rushing over to Pikachu worriedly.

"It's no use Ash, he can't see us" John said putting his arm on Ash's shoulder to stop him.

"What happened to him?" Ash asked.

"You never were there Ash. No body else would take him. Professor Oak searched for months nonstop for a home for him but no one would take him. So he was forced to release him. And ever since poor Pikachu has been starving on his own" John said sadly.

"That's awful" Ash said almost crying when he saw Pikachu there huddled in a ball shivering.

"Just wait until you see what else happened" John said and they teleported again.

This time they appeared in a office room where they saw Ghetsis commanding an army of team plasma pokemon to attack a nearby city.

"What happened here?" Ash asked.

"You were never there to stop Team Plasma. They convinced everyone to give up there pokemon and they now have control over the entire region. He betrayed N after there victory and now he and Alder the Champion are both in prison" John said as he stared around as Team Plasma took the city buildings began to crash and screams could be heard.

"Team Galactic, Aqua, Magma, and Rocket are also still very powerful. And most say it is only a matter of time before all regions end up like Unova" John said sadly looking at the ground.

"This is really awful" Ash said as he watched Ghetsis mercilessly destroy thousands of people's home.

"How come no one else tried to stop them!" Ash asked.

"They did, Ash but there plans never succeeded like yours did. Over a thousand people died trying to stop the criminals"

Ash nodded averting his gaze back to the burning city for one more time.

Then they teleported again this time to the Pewter City Gym which now was old and rusty. Brock and his siblings then walked out and were confronted by several men in suits. They watched what happened:

"Were sorry but you guys haven't been able to pay the bills for the gym so I'm afraid we'll have to close it down" The first man said not even trying to sound sincere with his 'apology'. Brock's little siblings began to cry as they were forced to leave there home. Brock shed a single tear before gathering the others as they left Pewter City.

"Brock never left with you to become a breeder so his father never took over. He tried his best to get money to pay the bills but it was too much for him alone to handle" John said.

Ash just stared at the once-proud gym in horror before nodding and they teleported yet again.

"This will be the last stop" John said calmly before they arrived in a cemetery.

"Why are we here?" Ash asked now extremely worried.

"Look" John said pointing to a single stone. It had the words engraved on it May Maple.

"WHAT! NO SHE CAN'T BE DEAD" Ash screamed as he began to sob as he stared at the grave.

"You were never there to save her all of those times during your journey. She never learned all about pokemon from you. She was captured by Team Rocket easily, who's boss Giovanni had her executed" John said awaiting Ash's reaction.

"I don't believe it" He said sadly as he continued to look at the grave.

"It can't be true! May please come back. I love you. I need you. Please!" Ash said now fully sobbing on the ground.

He looked back over towards John who had now disappeared.

"John! Please come back and fix this. I take it back! I take it all back. I wish that I was born. I can't live without May!" Ash said as he continued to sadly cry.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
